world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Alieka Salvik
This character was removed from the game. Your name is Alieka Salvik You are basically the most BADASS TOMBOY there is, although you have a tendency to feel as though NOTHING YOU DO IS GOOD ENOUGH, probably stemming from your lusus who is a PHOENIX. Don't get yourself wrong you love your lusus and you think she loves you after all the BURNS aren't in on purpose more of a hazard, but still its hard to live up to what you NEED to be. You enjoy different things one of which being ART specifically SPRAY PAINT, which is why your clothes are commonly covers in paint and your strife specibus is a spray can which you use as a FLAME THROWER when the occasion calls for it. You enjoy FIGHTING, but often push yourself to much, even after bleeding for hours you won't stop, so its probably best that your a high blood or you would have died long ago, STUBBORN or DETERMINED are both terms you've heard for this. You a a huge fan of VIDEO GAMES but its not that strange as nearly all your friends are. You have an interest of what others call "VILLAINS" but you think a better term is characters of MORAL AMBIGUITY but whenever you are faced with a decision can't help but always make "GOOD" choice .... usually. And although you'd never admit it to anybody you love to sing with your lusus. You've been told you are NOT VERY MODEST, which you suppose is true, after all normal clothes always got ruined one way or another, whether burned by lusus, torn from fighting, or getting in way of mobility in fighting, or stained by blood, or paint splatters, true your clothes still get ruined just not as much. You have a very EXPLOSIVE TEMPER with a SHORT FUSE and while angry are quiet IMPULSIVE. You are also very COMPETITIVE and rarely back down from a challenge. You also sometimes get this feeling about how the world and you are....never mind it doesn't matter. Your trolltag is chaoticArtist is and you ssspeak a bit ssseductivily but are obliviousss to it Life Before SBurb/SGrub Alieka is basicly driven by a feeling of not being good enough, not by anger or pride as people who don't know her well enough think. No matter how great the acomplishment she always is alwaysed left with this feeling of emptyness and how shes still not quiet there. So as you can expect this has gotten her in alot of trouble, often taking on more then she can handle, or has a bad consiques from loosing or wining. She is rather well known in the stifing community, or rather natorus as there's always someone pissed off at her. She is constantly injured by burns or from fights often having multiple bandages. She uaslly has the tendancy to go off on moral speaches that bore most people or seem over dramatic, and she comes off as a bit condeseding when doing it. She has never killed someone, but she has nearly died a few times herself. Friends Alieka is... something with Kakite, i guess its what you call a mutal facination. Shes also pretty good friends with Balish, as rude as he is sometimes they still talk pretty well. She does not like Jossik, thinks of him as niave. OOC Contact Information *ooc pesterchum handle: purpleStreak *email: amberwiifiizii@gmail.com *reddit name: purplestreak